1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dyeing composition, and more particularly to a hair dyeing composition which induces swelling of hair to expand the cortex by the use of arginine, which is a constituent amino acid of hair, and as a result, effectively allows a colorant to infiltrate into the cuticle, thereby shortening the dyeing time to reduce damage to the hair caused by chemical factors, and which can prevent damage of the hair due to the combined effects of aloe vera gel, ceramide and hair keratin during dyeing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair dyeing is an artistic act of human desire to seek beauty by applying science to the color of natural hair. Hair dying is generally performed to return grey hair to an original hair color, alter an original hair color into more attracting color tone or brightness or exhibit hair decorative effects by coloring natural hair with an artificial colorant, and to restore an original natural hair color by coloring already dyed hair or already discolored hair with an artificial colorant.
Hair dyeing agents (so-called “hair dyestuffs”) are largely classified into three groups, i.e., temporary hair dyeing agents, semi-permanent hair dyeing agents and permanent hair dyeing agents, depending on the characteristics of particular dyes used and color fixation period of the hair. Of these, permanent hair dyeing agents are most widely used at present. Examples of dyes used in the permanent hair dyeing agents include vegetable dyes, metallic dyes, compound dyes, and oxidative dyes (organic synthetic dyes). Oxidative dyes are most widely used.
As permanent hair dyeing agents using oxidative dyes, there are currently used double-formulations consisting of a first functional agent containing an oxidative dye precursor, a coupler and an alkalizing agent, and a second functional agent containing an oxidizing agent. More specifically, the first functional agent contains a colorless or substantially colorless oxidative dye precursor, such as an aromatic amino compound or a phenol derivative, a coupler and an alkalizing agent, and the second functional agent contains an oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide.
The oxidative dye precursor and the coupler used herein are colorless or pale compounds, and are polymerized in the presence of an oxidizing agent to form a colorant, which is a coloring compound capable of exerting adequate hair dyeing power on the hair. As the oxidative dye precursor and the coupler, meta-phenylenediamine, meta-aminophenol, meta-diphenol and specific heterocyclic compounds are widely used. Ammonia is widely used as the alkalizing agent because it is highly volatile and leaves no residue. Ammonia is associated with problems of unpleasant odor and irritation to parts of the human body, such as eyes. To solve these problems, monoethanolamine and monoisopropanolamine are used instead of ammonia.
When a mixture of the first and second functional agents is applied to the hair during dyeing, the alkalizing agent contained in the first functional agent decomposes the oxidizing agent contained in the second functional agent to generate oxygen. The oxygen decomposes melanin of the hair to bleach the hair. At the same time, an oxidative dye consisting of the oxidative dye precursor and the coupler contained in the first functional agent is polymerized by the oxidative power of the oxidizing agent in the hair to form a colorant. The colorant thus formed is deposited on the cuticle and dyes the hair.
In the hair dyeing agents using general oxidative dyes, the alkalizing agent swells the epidermis of the hair and infiltrates the colorant into the hair, thus advantageously improving hair dyeing effects. However, since the alkalizing agent damages the hair and readily decomposes keratin proteins present on the hair surface, the hair feels bad to the touch after dyeing. Particularly, since conventional hair dyeing agents using oxidative dyes require long periods of time for dyeing, the hair is exposed to alkalizing agents for a long time, causing great damage to the hair.